


Ten Years Later…

by Dragonkeeper14



Category: Hoot (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonkeeper14/pseuds/Dragonkeeper14
Summary: In which an older Roy Eberhardt returns to Coconut Cove, and unexpectedly rekindles an old flame…
Relationships: Colfax/Eberhardt
Kudos: 2





	Ten Years Later…

In the year 2006, young Roy Eberhardt, with his friend Beatrice and her stepbrother Napoleon, exposed a dangerous local conspiracy to destroy the nests of three breeding pairs of burrowing-owls, in the small town of Coconut Cove, Florida. The morning after his victory, he was interviewed by a town journalist, Ms. Kelly Colfax. After that, Kelly visited Roy often, and they held long discussions on Natural History, which by then had become his special subject. Some years afterward, Roy’s parents were transferred again to another part of the country, and he went with them and attended university there. He did not return to Florida until long after that.  
For the next half-dozen years, Roy’s parents followed their chosen professions, while he took his degree and became an assistant to one of his mentors. He spent his growing years crossing the country, studying rare and endangered animals, and the ways whereby they might be preserved.  
When Roy returned to Florida, he found matters much as he had left them. The town had grown in size, and the streams in the wetlands had changed direction many times. The favourite places he spent with his childhood friends, were altered almost beyond recognition; and few of his old neighbours remained.  
As he stood at the crossroads, gazing this way and that, there came a man to him and said: ‘Roy Eberhardt, is that you?’.  
Said Roy: ‘Yes. Is that Officer Delinko?’, and the other said: ‘Inspector Delinko, now’.  
Said Roy: ‘I’m surprised you remember me’, and the inspector answered: ‘I could never forget the chief witness in my first big case. What lucky day brings you back, my young friend?’.  
Said Roy: ‘I’m just passing through. What happened on the site we saved?’.  
The inspector answered: ‘When the young birds were mature enough, some experts moved them to a local Bird Sanctuary, and the company got their restaurant after all. I don’t usually eat there myself, unless I’m invited to a party there; but all’s well that ends well’.  
Said Roy: ‘I guess you’re right. I’ll see you to-morrow. Good-night, Inspector’, and the inspector answered: ‘Good-night, Roy’.  
Roy went one way, and the inspector another; and the former turned a corner and heard someone call, again: ‘Roy Eberhardt, is that you?’.  
Said Roy: ‘Yes. Who’s there?’, and the other answered: ‘Kelly Colfax, the journalist. Don’t you remember me?’.  
Said Roy: ‘Of course I do. How are you, these days?’.  
She answered: ‘Still as busy as ever. I have my own column in the paper, now, published once a week. What about you?’.  
Said Roy: ‘I’ve been working as a professor’s research assistant, in university’.  
Said she: ‘Really? What subjects?’, and he answered: ‘Mostly zoology and environmental law. I've been around the whole continent twice, now, looking at birds and animals of every kind'.  
She answered: 'I'd love to hear more about it, if you're in town long enough. Where are you staying?’.  
Roy answered: ‘At the hotel up-town’. Kelly said: ‘Great! That’s right on my way. How about I buy you a dinner, on the way back?’, and led him to a little restaurant on the waterfront, where she requested, ‘A table for two’ from the landlord.  
The landlord answered: ‘Found an escort at last, Kelsie? One would think you’d let your hair down! This must be the Mr. Eberhardt you kept talking about’.  
Said Roy: ‘Yes, I am. How’d you know?’.  
The landlord answered: ‘Why, she mentions you every so often; calls you, One of the best people she’s ever interviewed’.  
Along came the server, and treated his guests to fried onions, warm bread with tomato sauce, hot soup, toasted sandwiches, gnocchi, honeyed plums, and hot spiced apple pudding. Said Kelly, as they ate: 'So, have you seen anything of Napoleon Leep, since you left?'. Roy answered: 'You tell me. We lost touch after I went to college. You remember, we had a few more run-ins with Big Business after the owls; but I haven't heard from him since. How is he?'. Said Kelly: 'He left, shortly after you did. I don't know where, but I hoped you would. Beatrice knows, but she said, She'd sworn herself to secrecy. She went to college herself on a sports-scholarship; I expect you know that'. Roy answered: 'Yeah. She told me. But she didn't say anything about her brother, and he never showed himself to me'. Said Kelly: 'Too bad', and they talked of other things. After supper, Kelly said: ‘I’ve enjoyed myself; have you? Great! Then let’s get together again, as long as you’re in town’.  
After that, Roy squired Kelly every evening, and they went to concerts, balls, banquets, exhibits, plays, movies, parks, and boat-rides together. In all these excursions, Kelly served as guide, and regaled her friend with surprising stories about everything they saw, while Roy tagged after her.  
One afternoon, as Kelly and Roy strolled down the streets, arm in arm, they were rudely interrupted by a round of wolf-whistles and cat-calls, and mockery both gentle and coarse. Our friends ignored them at first; but Roy said, afterward: ‘I’m sorry, Kelly. I should’ve known they’d think we were that way, when they saw us together’.  
Said Kelly: ‘I don’t mind. We can fall in love, if you want. I won’t refuse’.  
Roy asked: ‘Won’t you?’.  
Kelly answered: ‘Of course not. You’ve become a remarkably attractive young man, Roy, and you always were an appealing youth, with your humble demeanour and your simple interest in the protection of innocent animals. You’re the Everyman, and the kind everyone else wants for a friend, and any woman would be lucky to have you. Or do you prefer other men?’.  
Said Roy: ‘I don’t know; I’ve never tried it. But I think I’d prefer women, at least in the long term’.  
Said Kelly: ‘Well then! I’d be glad to be your first, and your last, and everything between, if you’re willing’.  
Said Roy: ‘All right. That is: I don’t see any reason not, or any way to refuse it without losing my friend’.  
Said Kelly: ‘I don’t have to fall in love with you to like you, Roy. Nor you me. But I’d much rather we do both. I’m not getting any younger, and I’d rather see you fixed up than let you wander aimlessly through life. That’s your peril: you’re an earnest, sweet-natured young man, but you need friends and relations to give you a purpose; and when you haven’t got them, a partner in life. I care for you in any case. But I’m a practical person: there’s no need to go matchmaking, which isn’t really my business, when I could be happy with you all my life, and you with me’.

Said Roy: 'I'd be honored'.

**Author's Note:**

> Any opinions? Would my readers like to see more?


End file.
